narutocouplefandomcom-20200222-history
MitsuSara
The Couple MitsuSara '(ミツサラ ''MitsuSara) is the term used to refer to the romantic relationship between Mitsuki and Sarada Uchiha. Their Relationship '''New Era Academy Arc When Mitsuki transfers to the Academy, Sarada is not interested in meeting him or interacting with him, especially when he immediately befriends Boruto. Mitsuki doesn't pay much attention to Sarada but praises her for her skills in shurikenjutsu. Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring Meeting inside the cafe, Mitsuki introduces himself to Sarada (calling her by her name with respect for her clan) and talks about girls who become afflicted because of their lack of self-awareness, what indirectly refer to her. Genin Mission Arc At first, Mitsuki's fundamental policy is to follow Boruto because Boruto is his "sun". Then later on the show, in episode 39, when they start working as a team, Mitsuki said that he decided to trust both Boruto and Sarada without a doubt. It easy to understand why he trusts Boruto because he's the "sun" to Mitsuki, but to Sarada, there's no specific reason for Mitsuki to trust Sarada at the moment. This can be considered as their relationship have been developed. Besides Boruto, Sarada is the second person he decided to trust. They also shared a little chat when the two was waiting for Boruto. Sarada asked Mitsuki's personal opinion about his choice in doing mission. This is also the first time for a character to show some interest in Mitsuki's feelings. It's very clear that Mitsuki always follows and agree with whatever Boruto does in the series but since team 7 worked together, instead of supporting Boruto, Mitsuki supported Sarada's judgement several times. In episode 40, when team 7 starts their first mission, Konohamaru sensei reminds them not to take action on their own and Sarada say it refers to Boruto because he's the most reckless one in the team. When Boruto gets angry at Sarada, Mitsuki says he also agrees with what Sarada said, which surprises Boruto a lot because usually Mitsuki only agrees with Boruto. When Boruto, Mitsuki and Sarada separate with Konohamaru sensei, they have to hide on the tree and make a plan to attack Ashimaru. While hiding on the tree, Kiri talks about how her dad always works independently so hard to protect the villagers and how hard she tries to protect the village just because she's his daughter. Sarada realizes that Kiri and the village head have the same kind of situation like Boruto and his father, so she mentions about it with Boruto. When Boruto negates with Sarada about what she says, Mitsuki joins Sarada by teasing Boruto and says to her: "I think you hit the bull's eye..", which makes Boruto even angrier. Later on, when Ashimaru appears, Boruto wants to attack alone immediately but Sarada stops him and talks about how reckless and stupid he is when he tried to attack without any plan. Then she comes up with a plan and says three of them should engage Ashimaru right there to take the advantage. Once again, Mitsuki smiles and supports with Sarada immediately. He says: "I'd like to try out our teamwork that Konohamaru sensei mentioned" which makes Boruto surprises again. Lastly, when Kiri tells them to show her their teamwork, Boruto reply: "Then I'll show you just what teamwork is!". When Mitsuki and Sarada heard that, they turn back together and reply at the same time: ("we will show you" okay ? ) When team 7 finished their mission, Kiri thanks them because they taught her about what is the meaning of teamwork and rescued her. Then Boruto says she should hang in there and do her best. Sarada asks Boruto since when he has the right to act so high and mighty. Hearing that, Mitsuki smiles and says he couldn't agree more about what Sarada said and they make Boruto gets angry again. In episode 42, when Boruto complains about how easy and boring their missions are when all they can do is dealing with neighbourhood problems, Sarada disapproves and reminds him that it's a part of their jobs as genin so he needs to take it seriously. Boruto says their missions aren't worthy at all, then he asks Mitsuki if he feels the same way like him, but far from Boruto's expectation, Mitsuki says he enjoys them. Byakuya Gang Arc In episode 46, the citizens are being controlled by the enemies to protest against Kaminarimon company. Boruto, Mitsuki and Sarada have to stop the protestors without hurting them. While waiting for the protestors and Byakuya gang, Boruto sees Shikadai runs pass by. He decides to go and check out immediately, leave Mitsuki and Sarada behind. Sensing something dangerous, Mitsuki stops Sarada when she plans to chase after Boruto. Later on, Mitsuki and Sarada decide to stop the protestors by themselves instead of chasing Boruto. Chūnin Exams Arc After finishing the mission, team 7 goes to Thunder Burger. While having their food, they watch the Genin documentary on the TV, which is about the promotion of Denki, Metal Lee and Iwabe. Mitsuki says they look cool and Sarada thinks team 5 have done a pretty great show, but Boruto feels annoyed by what Sarada said and thinks their team should have been in it instead of team 5. When Sarada says: " we can't afford to lose", only Mitsuki turns to Sarada, looks at her and smiles, agrees with her commitment. In episode 52, everyone meets a tough opponent in the cave - White Zetsu. Konohamaru sensei decides to come up with the strategy carefully to attack White Zetsu. Before the second fight, he tells everyone not to overestimate their strength and they need to follow the plan until the end. In the battle, everything goes smoothly at first, the plan seems to success, until Boruto tries to finish White Zetsu by himself since he believed in his ability. Unfortunately, the plan fails, White Zetsu attacks Boruto and catches him. Sarada tries to attack White Zetsu but it doesn't work. Understanding the situation is too dangerous, Mitsuki tells Sarada to stop attacking as he stands in front of her, uses himself to cover and protect her from White Zetsu. Boruto: Naruto The Movie In Boruto : Naruto the movie, Mitsuki and Sarada became companions-in-arm in the same team, Team Konohamaru. Happy to have been successful in the Chūnin Exam's first phase, the two talented ninjas, Mitsuki and Sarada high five. When Momoshiki attacks Konoha during the Examin, Sarada leaves to Mitsuki a little girl to check if there was no one left. Before almost being crushed by a piece of rubble, Mitsuki exclaimed her name, thinking she was crushed. However, Sarada is seen safe in her father's arm, Sasuke. Relieved, Mitsuki smiles at the two before bringing the young child to safety. After Naruto was captured by Momoshiki & Kinshiki, Mitsuki alongside Sarada and her mother watched Boruto leave the village with the four Kage to rescue him. Before leaving, Boruto asked Mitsuki and Sarada to take care of the village while he was gone. November 2016 Jump Special Anime Festa Boruto OVA In this Jump Special Anime Festa Boruto OVA, the Team 7 and Team 10 are in a mission, Akimichi Chōbee repeled Sarada's chakra enhanced punch, what ejected her violently against a rock. Seeing that, Mitsuki was instantly worry about her and run rescue her, screaming her name. Versus Momoshiki Arc In the anime, they shared a moment while Mitsuki was in the hospital after being attacked by Urashiki. Both of them was in concern of Boruto's safety and Mitsuki comforted Sarada by saying Boruto would be alright. After that, she grab his feet and tucked him back in his bed, told him that he need some resting. Mitsuki's reaction to this action was amusing. Evidence *Mitsuki expressed concern about the safety of Sarada. *Since Mitsuki and Sarada are from the same team, they seem to work a lot together as serious ninja students, we can also a lot see them walk together. *In an interview, it said that Mitsuki and Sarada will develop a much better relationship. *Mitsuki admired Sarada's knowledge. *Most of the time Mitsuki follows Boruto and agree with what he does, but since Mitsuki and Sarada worked together, Mitsuki seems to agree and support Sarada's ideas and opinions more than with Boruto. *Mitsuki trusts Sarada as much as he trusts Boruto. *Sarada was the first one that expressed concern about Mitsuki's feelings. *Both of them shared connection with Orochimaru and were born in his hideouts. *Many times in the series, Mitsuki has been saving Sarada in dangerous situations and stopping her from making decisions that she would regret doing. Quotes * (To Boruto and Sarada) "Sasuke is the only shinobi who could rival the Seventh Hokage; that's according to my parent, who's even more awesome than both of your dads."-Mitsuki9 * (To Boruto and Sarada) "It would be nice if you showed some respect for my parent, too."-Mitsuki9 Databooks Among the Fans Upon Mitsuki being introduced, it quickly gained the liking of both Sarada and SasuSaku fans. It is a well-known pairing and is also shipped because of how the two character's appearance seem to compliment one another and is compared with SasuSaku because of Sasuke/Mitsuki's representation as the moon and Sakura/Sarada as the Earth or because Mitsuki and Sarada are the main character's teammate like Sasuke and Sakura who married each other. Its rival pairings are BoruSara, MitsuCho and BoruMitsu and is a companion to BoruSumi. Trivia External Links References Category:Couples involving Sarada Category:Fanon Couples Category:Couples involving Mitsuki Category:The New Generation Category:Oto+Konoha Category:Konoha couples Category:Crack Pairings Category:Boruto: Naruto Next Generations